


Times Like These

by Narcissos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Cedric, Cedric Diggory Lives, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Top Harry, Wrote this in honour of Harry's b-day today, but let's call it that, it's not birthday sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissos/pseuds/Narcissos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric and Harry sneak up to Gryffindor tower for some much needed R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from another beautiful EDEN song by the same name, ['Times Like These'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=efTEqGz863k). 
> 
> Doesn't everyone know by this point how garbage I am for these two? Harry and Cedric ftw.

"–You're sure this place'll be empty?" asked Cedric as he was being tugged in the direction of Harry's very own Gryffindor common room one Saturday afternoon. A part of him was a bit hesitant to go someplace he knew he wasn't allowed, but that was the point of rebellion, wasn't it?

"Aren't you head boy?" said Harry, providing another question to Cedric's question, rather than an answer. "Besides, I thought you love a challenge."

"Well, of course I do." He admitted dryly, "I'm dating you, and you've been nothing but trouble." Harry's shit-eating grin was enough to assure Cedric that he was completely right. "Plus I WAS in the bloody Triwizard Tournament."

" _And_ out cold for a week because of it."

Cedric's cheeks tinged bright red as he mumbled that he'd only been unconscious for _six_ days–there was a big difference. The last task in the tournament had been a right mess since it sometimes felt like a total blur. Being crucio'd by Krum was one thing, but allegedly having the killing curse miss his head by a mere inch was another. It had taken him some time to jump back from that while in St. Mungo's and it still shook him when he thought about it.

Harry incanted a password as they reached the portrait hole. It was a new word which Cedric couldn't remember being brief about. The house of Gryffindor really did change their passwords incessantly and it was throwing him for a loop as head boy. How was he expected to keep track on everything if the passwords changed so often and without warning?

The fat lady gave a heinous, high-pitched giggle, chortling something about the two of them getting involved in something _illicit but well-worth her pay_. Harry didn't seem to pay her any mind but he didn't try to dispel her assumptions either.

"What if she tells?" murmured Cedric, brushing up against Harry as they shuffled through.

"Let her." was Harry's less-than-concerned reply. "I can't imagine someone here doesn't know we're together."

Ever since the third task ended with Harry being nothing but distraught and Cedric still healing from his apparent run-in with the dark lord–everyone seemed to gather that it was more than friendship keeping the two boys close. The tournament had done what three years at Hogwarts could not and whatever transpired in that maze only solidified it.

Seeing Cedric frown and say nothing more, Harry added, "We can just say you're doing head boy stuff if you're still worried?"

That pulled him out of his reverie. "Yeah, I'm sure that'll work." If what Cedric thought was going to happen was about to happen... It'd be quite easy to figure out that head boy stuff was the last thing they'd be up to.

"Forget that for now. Here it is." announced Harry, gesturing to the large and brightly-coloured room in front of them. "Like it?"

Cedric was in awe of the vast amounts of red and gold that covered the entirety of the Gryffindor common room. He'd been to the Ravenclaw common room once before, and that was to pick Cho up for the yule ball. Her house was a bit more elegant than the Gryffindors' but the lions were beginning to grow on him, especially since he'd all at once been thrust into their world of bravery and courage.

"Is it that impressive?" Harry asked, surprised when Cedric nodded. "I still think the Hufflepuff common room's best, but alright."

Cedric's house prided themselves on hospitality, and so they had been changing the common room to fit the needs of the first years. It was exactly what a good Hufflepuff did.

Last year they'd implemented fluffy throw pillows and voluminous beanbag chairs that let out a variety of noises when sat on. Cedric's friends had even enchanted some of them to let out smells too. Not all were terribly satisfying, mind you. Harry adored jumping on the beanbag chairs in his invisibility cloak, but it thoroughly spooked Hannah Abbott. _Cedric had spent a few days vehemently denying to her that she was going senile._

This time, there was a surge of herbology-oriented newbies whose love for the plants had them potting new ones in all of the shelves to ensure the first years felt at ease. Plants were popping up in bathrooms and in dorm rooms and even in bookcases–in hindsight, the bathroom one was a bad idea, but nobody seemed to mind when a low-hanging leave would tickle their heads as they walked on by.

Harry had only visited Cedric at his common room once this year, but he remained rooted to the idea that the Hufflepuffs had the greatest common room in history.

"Too bad you can't visit more often." Cedric scowled. "And vice versa." It was all because of the psychotic woman in pink sinking her claws into Hogwarts like a deranged harpy. Even the escaped Azkaban convict (Barty Crouch, was it?) from the previous year was more desirable of a teacher than Dolores Umbridge.

"She can't get into either of our common rooms though." Harry pointed out. With the constant changing of the passwords in Gryffindor, and the hard rhythm to tap out on the barrels outside the Hufflepuff house, Umbridge hardly stood a chance.

"I'd still prefer it if you had your cloak on hand." replied Cedric uneasily, "So Umbridge can't sack me." He paled as a portrait remarked that he had never seen him before. For a moment, he was glad he'd left his scarf behind, but his badge that read H _ead Boy_ was enough for people to recognize him. He pressed his palm to his chest subconsciously, feeling the cold of the badge on his fingers.

"It's already December, doubt she can pick a new head boy now." Harry frowned, taking note of Hermione's cat as it slunk about. It was a moody little thing, but Cedric was already bending down to scoop him into his arms. "We don't have time to stroke Crookshanks..."

"Don't be ridiculous Harry, there's always time to pet cats." Cedric said, his love for animals all too visible. "Are you jealous?"

The boy who lived scoffed, and reclaimed hold of his boyfriend's hand, leading him up to his own room and sidestepping Crookshanks with a glower.

Currently, it was a Hogsmeade weekend, and most–if not all–of the first and second years were outside, where the first snow of the season had begun falling and Umbridge couldn't do much to stop them from frolicking in it. That left the common room almost entirely bare but it wasn't as though any lingering Gryffindors would snitch. Especially not on Harry, their saviour of defence against the dark arts.

"This is my room." said Harry as he slid through a door, revealing five beds and a _completely_ empty chamber. "S'not much compared to your three-mattress bed, but it's home."

"I enchanted mine like that." Cedric grinned, because he knew that particular transfiguration charm would fascinate him. "I could do it for you."

"Pretty sure Seamus and Dean'll know you were up here if you do." He muttered, "...I think everyone will."

"All that's left is them, then. My roommates figured it out since last year." Cedric sighed, reminiscing the old memories of his friends hooting that their Ced was going to get a good snog with his cutesy boy.

He did, but that was besides the point.

"So..." He took a careful seat on Harry's neatly made bed, feeling out of place. "Why did you call me up here?" The boy clearly took his time to tidy up his sleeping quarters before heading to classes. And there weren't even any today.

"Why else?" Harry inquired dryly, thinking his intentions had been quite clear. "I wanted to... you know...?"

Pretending as though he were confused, Cedric quirked a brow. "Talk?"

"No! Anything but that!" His ears were going quite red the more he fumbled with articulation. "Not that, er, talking with you isn't fine! I, uh, just–"

"Relax, Harry." He said soothingly, taking his boyfriend's hand and pulling him closer towards him. It was time to ease his nerves one way or another. Cedric ran his knuckles along Harry's jaw, tilting his chin up to kiss his lips. "You don't need to say it." Frankly, Cedric wasn't sure how he'd react if Harry did tell him specifically what he wanted.

"What do you–" Harry's breath hitched when Cedric's fingers inched upwards to tease through his messy hair, "–w-want to do?"

"This was your idea, so you tell me what you want." Cedric whispered, trailing kisses along Harry's neck, quite pleased with himself when the boy began to squirm.

"I'm okay with anything." He managed.

The Hufflepuff pulled back, mulling over his answer. "Anything, huh?" Harry was really setting the bar high. He summoned a quill that lay in Harry's trunk and transfigured it into an object that had the younger male blanching. "I've never done this before but I guess I'll give it a shot."

"I-Is that a whip?"

"Well, yes." Obviously. Cedric was confused as to why Harry seemed to be shying away now. He'd retreated to the centre of the room, looking anywhere but at him.

"Why did you transfigure that?!"

"You said you were fine with anything... Isn't this what you–" Cedric blinked, "Did you not mean this?"

"I don't–" He tensed, seemingly irritated with himself, "–That's not my, uh, preferred..." Harry exhaled, "I'm not exactly fond of being tied up, er, or punished. For obvious reasons."

Cedric paused, "Why don't y– _oh_!" He felt like an idiot. Harry had already told him enough about his muggle relatives back home. Punishments were abundant in that house, and somehow it did sound dumb to Cedric that Harry would want the same sort of treatment from his boyfriend who was supposed to spoil him endlessly. He felt a bit embarrassed. "Merlin, I'm sorry, I wasn't... wasn't thinking."

The fact that Harry could potentially now gather how kinky Cedric could be was something that made him weary. If the boy wanted to spout that to his friends, oh, he'd never hear the end of it.

But now there was that idea of what he was supposed to do with the whip... Already unwilling to look Harry in the eye, Cedric whispered a spell to banish it, and it soared across the room, falling through the nearest window, which happened to be a crack opened. He'd thought it would return to its form as a quill, however, this was as good as. It was out of sight.

"I'm sorry–did you just throw it out the window?" Harry was trying his best to not laugh, but the realization that Cedric–and his unwillingness to leave anything out of place–had just sent an object flying from its proper position was making it rather hard. He snickered and upon meeting Cedric's eyes, let it bubble from his throat into an unrepressed laugh.

"Stop that!" exclaimed Cedric reproachfully. Horror began to inch its way into his chest the more he let the thought sit. "What if someone finds it–Merlin, what if a teacher does?!"

"That's what's so funny about this!" Harry was imagining Professor McGonogall accidentally stumbling upon the sexually gratifying dragon-leather whip because Cedric prided himself on attention to detail. "Imagine McGonogall–oh! Or Flitwick!"

"Or Professor Snape." Cedric could see it now... "Yikes." He really hoped _that_ guy wouldn't come across that whip, because he'd likely already be able to tell exactly what it was for.

Harry paused, pursing his lips. The idea of someone like Snape becoming flustered was alien to him, as he could see the man in black owning some sort of secret sex dungeon (which probably still remained to be used for the first time) below the school. "Snape would steal it for himself, and I want my quill back."

Cedric rolled his eyes, "You're awful, but maybe I'm worse... Merlin–" He frowned pensively, "Can we start all over?"

"From which point?" wondered Harry, whose smile was borderline mischievous.

"How about, hello, the name's Cedric–"

Harry's laugh stopped him from saying anything more as his fingers encircled his wrists. "No moving back, we can only go forward!"

"Deep words, Mister Potter."

Harry scoffed and pulled him down to his bed. "Stop, our banter's getting in the way of what I actually wanted to do."

"Oh? I thought this was exactly what you wanted."

At some point, Harry ended up on top of him, straddling his hips with more mischief in those bright green eyes than Cedric thought possible. The Hufflepuff recited a charm and the curtains drew together, shielding them from the rest of the world, allowing only small patches of sunlight to stream through the small holes in the fabric. "Put your wand away before it snaps..." Harry murmured.

He obediently dropped it off the edge of the bed, waiting until he heard it fall to the ground. "Now I've got no protection in case you turn out to be a flesh-eating troll."

"I reckon Umbridge is the only flesh-eating troll at Hogwarts." snickered Harry. All this talk of gross monsters should have been putting a dent in their escapade, but being able to joke around in the heat of the moment with Harry was enough to convince Cedric that this was as unabashed as it would get.

"Mister Potter, you are going to be the death of me." Cedric sighed, not at all disconcerted with how his boyfriend was still leaving him at a loss, even now.

Harry leaned down and captured Cedric's lips, his fingers easing their way down his chest, fixated on the multitude of buttons that lined the centre of his shirt.

In sharp contrast to the bright shades of white and grey that Cedric was sporting, Harry was dressed in a black pullover, which had ridden up to reveal a sliver of pale skin. Though tempted to begin undressing him, he held back, but only to give Harry the space to undo the last button at the top of his collar. The shirt fell open and Cedric was left to feel the chill of early winter against his skin.

He shifted, carding his hands through Harry's messy hair once the boy had begun to leave a trail of warm kisses along his collarbone. "Should we–" He caught his breath, "Should I cast the silencio charm?"

"No." Harry murmured against his boyfriend's neck, "Let them hear us." They had a fair couple of hours anyways, and if Dean or Seamus (in their equally as homosexual glories) wanted to come in, they'd realize pretty quickly what the two of them were trying to accomplish in Harry's bedchambers. Needless to say, unless Neville wasn't being kept busy elsewhere, there would be no such interruption.

"We could've gone to the room of requirement." replied Cedric in a ragged voice, "And be as loud as we want." The struggles of being at a school with dormitories were bountiful.

"It might've morphed into your dirty sex dungeon." said Harry offhandedly, basking in the glare Cedric pinned him with. Unfortunately, the Hufflepuff was so bad at looking scary that Harry just had to laugh. "Are you sure I rightfully deserve that look? That whip was unusually detailed, right down to the–"

"Stop talking, Harry!" He managed, flustered out of his mind. Cedric could not deny that his fascination with all sorts of books led him to erotica on more than one occasions. Was it really a surprise that he'd conjure up a whip that was in perfect likeness to the one in his favourite erotic novel?

I'm having you on, relax." grinned Harry, though Cedric now realized that he was completely right about the sex dungeon-comment.

"Just get this off." He murmured lowly, decisively curling his fingers around the bottom of Harry's pullover and inching it upwards. He discarded it towards the edge of the bed, along with their growing pile of clothes.

There were no protests from Harry as he dipped back down to press a smouldering kiss to his lips. Even with his eyes closed, Cedric could hear the sound of Harry kicking away his joggers. They'd prepared for a lazy day in, yet Cedric was still sporting a pair of his good trousers. Perhaps he did like to get dressed up for Harry, but that wasn't such a bad thing.

"Cedric–get these off." Harry scowled, his fingers clumsily fumbling with the button on his trousers.

"Patience, Harry." He chastised lightly, but he wasn't in much of a rush to draw out the foreplay either... Perhaps they'd played around enough. This must have been their–perhaps–third time, only. The first two times getting this far involved a hell of a lot of awkward fumbling. Now, it just felt normal. He undid the button on his trousers with a single hand, growing a bit impatient as he worked on shimmying out of them.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake..." intoned Harry as he reluctantly sat away, allowing Cedric the necessary space to remove his trousers. No less than a half-second after they were off, Harry had recaptured his position atop Cedric's hips, allowing his fingers to roam free along his boyfriend's midriff.

But Cedric wasn't going to allow Harry to top him just like that. There was going to be a catch which he was eager to take part in. He lifted his hands to Harry's boxers, eyes twinkling with mirth when the other boy squeaked, "Cedric don't you d–" By then, the Hufflepuff had freed his erection, languidly stroking the weeping slit with the pad of his thumb.

Harry gave a suppressed groan of protest, rocking against Cedric for friction. He should have known he was positively aching for his touch after so long of being apart. The summer really hadn't been kind to them, considering how he'd been on the mend, and Harry had been wrapped up in more ministry nonsense. But they had managed to find one another during August, and then again in October–and now it was December. It felt like they had a pattern going.

"I'm not going to let you _come_."

Harry's eyes flew open, nearly bulging from their sockets. "That's not fair!"

"It is. You've tested me a lot today." He husked, "But maybe you can persuade me to turn a blind eye? On occasion I can be lenient."

Harry paused, his breathing regaining its normal pattern as his gaze flickered down to the hand still around his cock and the lazy grin on Cedric's face. He seemed to understand what Cedric was trying to imply, though it'd taken an alarming amount of focus. "Okay. I'm _quite_ persuasive too."

Cedric retracted his hands and settled them beneath his head as Harry inhaled sharply before inching down to Cedric's untouched boxers. The older boy's cock was straining against the fabric of his pants for release, but he was determined to last a while–just to infuriate Harry who was twitching for release.

The minute he felt Harry's fingers teasing his pants down and his tongue on his tip, Cedric had to tighten his mouth into a line to avoid moaning too loudly.

The boy was good, he'd gotten awfully good since a few months ago, when he was nervous and worried about accidentally biting yet so adamant on doing it. So far that hadn't been an issue, and Cedric almost wished he'd take more chances like that. It was kinky. "Just like that, Harry." He breathed, "You're doing so well."

The boy gave a hum, his lips still wrapped around his cock and his fingers around the base.

Cedric swallowed harshly, "Keep going, babe."

The red he could see on Harry's ears was not from the heat gathering between the curtains. This was from _embarrassment_. He probably hadn't been expecting Cedric to be so much more vocal, which was his plan. The most they'd ever murmured during sex was grunts and moans–maybe the occasional 'yes', but otherwise, it was all feeling and no words.

Cedric closed his eyes, sucking in another breath when Harry changed position and began to pump his cock while still allowing his tongue the space to do as it pleased. "Merlin, Harry." He whispered, "So good–you're so good..."

As soon as Harry had managed to take all of him in his mouth, Cedric had been too overcome by the feeling–and so he released. His eyes opened hesitantly, finding Harry between his legs, a thin stream of cum dripping from the corner of his lips and... It was the utmost sexiest thing he could've ever imagined himself seeing.

"You ruined my plans to mess with you." Cedric complained, feeling thoroughly and completely ravished. Since when had Harry learned to use his mouth like that...?

"Sorry." He replied shortly (he wasn't sorry), "Are you going to do what you promised?"

"I don't recall making any promise." Cedric hummed, but the mental image that formed in his brain of Harry desperately crying for his own release was not doing well for him nor his already hardened cock. "But I think I can offer you a bit of relief."

"Like how?" He murmured breathlessly, cheeks flushed and hair more disheveled than ever.

"Like so." Harry had no time to think before Cedric had grabbed him by his arms and flipped him over so that their positions were finally switched. Towering over him, he quirked a brow. "And now, Mister Potter..."

"Yes, Mister Diggory?" Harry asked, bemused.

"I'm going to spoil you _rotten_."

* * *

Draco Malfoy had been stomping about in the newly fallen snow with a pensive expression plastered permanently on his face. His attempts to get under Potter's skin felt remarkably unnoticed–and that was _not_ okay.

He scowled, craning his head up to stare at the Gryffindor tower. It was empty, no sounds at all wafting out of it like the usual. That was probably because everyone was out at Hogsmeade, including Potter and his dumb squad.

"Think Harry's done up there yet?" wondered some impatient second-year, whose hair was full of snow.

"How long does _snogging_ take anyways?" asked another, sniffling pitifully from the cold.

Draco found that interesting–almost as interesting as how these little kids weren't afraid to speak in his presence. He narrowed his eyes. Could Potter actually be up there... and with Diggory, no less? The head boy and the chosen one... If Professor Umbridge could hear that!

He smirked, completely prepared to march to her office and snitch on them. Draco nodded defiantly and began stalking away from the tower—

 

Just as a brown leather whip dropped from an open window and knocked him into the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> lol poor draco.


End file.
